


hey stranger

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ютуб доводит до добра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey stranger

**Author's Note:**

> для джейми ли

Тайлер не говорит никому о увиденном. Он забивает в поиск простое словосочетание «Дилан О’Брайэн». И получает ядерный взрыв в собственном мозгу. Этот хлипкий милый подросток на видео, неужели и правда его коллега по сериалу?

Парень, больше похожий на человеческую версию Бэмби, строит рожи перед камерой и поет под фонограмму. Комментарии так и пестрят восторженными воплями о том, насколько прекрасен Дилан. Тайлер не соображает, что делает, когда добавляет это видео в избранное. Определенно, он находится в состоянии аффекта.

Спустя час ему приходит смс с незнакомого номера.

«Я действительно рад, что ты оценил мой талант!»

Тайлер ничего не отвечает, лишь добавляет номер Дилана в список контактов.


End file.
